Untitled For Now
by Smile-Empty-Girl
Summary: Chuckie falls for Susie and Angelica goes into a jealous rage.


A/N: Don't kill me if it sucks! It's just my first fic, so don't go all "It's crap!" on me. If you feel like flaming me, then don't bother to review. Also, keep in mind that they are in their teens, not babies.  
  
"Tommy, I don't know what to do," Chuckie said as he sat on a bench next to his best friend, Tommy Pickles, "I think I like Susie and I want to ask her out, but I just don't know how she'll react. I'm afraid she might turn me down."  
  
"Well, there's only one way to find out how she'll react," answered Tommy, "and that's to ask her out. Plus, Susie isn't that type of girl to just turn you down, but if she does, she would still want to be your friend."  
  
"I guess you're right, but I'm still scared," said Chuckie sadly.  
  
"Cheer up, Chuckie. There isn't anything to be afraid of," Tommy said as if that would make Chuckie feel better.  
  
"Yes there is. There's a lot to be afraid of. We've been friends with Susie ever since we were little. What happens if she doesn't want to be friends with me after she turns me down? I might ruin our whole friendship! And-"  
  
"Don't even think about that!" Tommy said as he stood up, staring eye-to- eye with Chuckie.  
  
It was clear to him that Tommy's worst fear was having the friendship between us be torn and forgotten. "Fine, I won't think about it," Chuckie said, "and I won't talk about it either."  
  
Tommy, sitting down on the bench again, looked down and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just-"  
  
"I know," he said cutting off what Tommy was about to say, "lets just stop talking about it."  
  
"Yeah, well anyways, are you going to ask Susie out or not?" Tommy said as he looked up to see the park's water fountain.  
  
"I guess, but just not now. I'm not ready. I have to practice what to say to her," he said in reply as he stood up.  
  
"Okay, but you should hurry up and ask her. I heard that one of her classmates wanted to ask her out," Tommy said as he stood up with Chuckie to walk out of the park.  
  
"Who?" Chuckie said with an I'm-going-to-kill-that-person-if-he-asks-her- out look.  
  
"I don't know, but don't worry. It was only a rumor I heard from Angelica and you know how she is," Tommy said as they walked out the gate of the park.  
  
"Yeah, but if she isn't lying and if it wasn't a rumor, what should I do?" he said with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Like I said before, just hurry up with all that practicing shit," Tommy spoke as they entered his house, "MOM! We're back!"  
  
"Tommy, can you go take out the trash?" asked Mrs. Pickles.  
  
"Fine," Tommy said to his mother and then looked at Chuckie, "you can just wait in my room or something."  
  
Chuckie walked up to Tommy's room. He opened the door and looked around at the walls, which were covered with band posters. He then looked down to see used clothes, loose pieces of paper and opened books on the fully carpeted floor. Most of the books were comic books of Reptar, our old reptile hero.  
  
Chuckie then walked over to Tommy's bed and sat down. He turned on the radio, which was next to the bed, to his and Tommy's favorite radio station. The door suddenly flew open and he looked to see who it was. It was Dil, Tommy's little brother.  
  
"Hey Chuckers! What are doing?" Dil asked as he sat next to him.  
  
"Uh, nothing, just waiting for Tommy," Chuckie replied.  
  
"Oh okay. What are you listening to?" Dil asked staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Uh, music," Chuckie said as he looked up to see what Dil was looking at.  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Alternative," Chuckie replied as he looked down again to see Tommy coming into his room.  
  
"Dil, mom said you have to feed Spike," Tommy said looking at him.  
  
"Why can't you feed Spike?" Dil asked as he looked to Tommy.  
  
"Because I fed him yesterday and now it's your turn," Tommy replied.  
  
"Fine!" Dil yelled as he walked out the door.  
  
"Little brothers," Tommy murmured under his breathe, but could still be heard, "Was he bothering you?"  
  
"No, not really," Chuckie said.  
  
Tommy sat next to Chuckie on the bed and said, "What are you going to say to Susie anyways?"  
  
"I don't know. I was thinking I could say 'want to go out with me sometimes', but then it sounds so plain," he said in reply.  
  
"Yeah, but it's a classic," Tommy said.  
  
"I'll think about it," he said as he stood up, "I have to go, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
  
"Okay," Tommy said as they went downstairs to the door, "Bye, I'll talk to you later about it, if I can."  
  
"Okay," Chuckie said as he went outside, "bye."  
  
The door closed and he started to walk home. Maybe I should ask Susie out tomorrow, he thought.  
  
It was another day at school and Chuckie was walking through the halls with Tommy and Phil.  
  
"So, are you going to ask Susie out today?" asked Phil.  
  
"How did you know!" yelled Chuckie as he threw his arms in the air. He then looked around and realized his mistake of yelling because now everyone was staring at them. Great, now I attracted an audience, he thought.  
  
"What are you guys staring at? There's nothing to see here people!" Tommy yelled to our classmates. Once he yelled that, everyone turned their heads and continued doing what they were doing before. He then continued and said, "Chill Chuckie. I told Phil yesterday on the phone because I thought he could help."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, I want to ask her out today, but I don't know if I'm ready," Chuckie said in reply putting his arms down.  
  
"Trust me. You're ready. Besides, all you got to do is ask her 'will you go out with me' and wait for a reply back," Phil said making it sound easy.  
  
"But-"  
  
"And we'll go with you, so you won't be nervous!" Tommy said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"But what, Chuckie?!" they both said.  
  
Chuckie took his index finger and pointed straight forward. They looked to see a guy standing next to Susie. He had brown hair, brown eyes, he was carrying an Algebra book with his left hand and he was wearing a newly washed football uniform. They were talking with smiles on their faces and twinkles in their eyes. Suddenly she shakes her head, and the boys could tell whatever she was answering, was yes.  
  
"Oh-oh," Phil said.  
  
"Do you think that guy just asked Susie out?" Chuckie asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it did seem that way," Tommy said.  
  
"That nod could've been to anything," Phil said trying to make Chuckie feel better.  
  
"Yeah I guess, but-"  
  
"But what?" Tommy said about to enter their homeroom.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
They entered the classroom and sat down at their desks. They waited until recess to talk about what they just saw this morning.  
  
"Well, we don't know what really happened unless we ask her," Tommy said.  
  
"Ask who?" asked Lil from behind their backs. Lil and Kimmy then start to join walking with them to their favorite spot.  
  
"Susie."  
  
"What about Susie?" Kimi said to her older brother.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come one, just tell us!" Lil said.  
  
"Just tell them, Chuckie, they'll find out soon enough," Phil said with a just-go-ahead look.  
  
"I'll tell them," Tommy said as they sat down on the green grass of their favorite spot. Their favorite spot was on the other side of a small hill that was next to an old oak tree which had a swing on one of it's branches.  
  
He started to tell them. Angelica, hiding behind the tree, was listening to every word Tommy was saying. "This is great! I'm going to do something so evil and so sinister that Chuckie will be forced into being my loyal servant forever!" Angelica whispered to herself as she smiled an evil grin.  
  
After Tommy was finished talking, the bell wrung. They got up and started to walk back into their school. Angelica then peeked to the side of the tree to see if they all left. The coast was clear. She started to walk in with that same evil grin on her face.  
  
Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi sat down at their wooden table with their trays of food. As usual they all had the same thing: Spaghetti and milk.  
  
"He's name is Steve," Kimi said, "He's a quarterback for the football team and every girl has a crush on him."  
  
"Do you think Susie has a crush on him?" Chuckie said.  
  
"Who knows, but it doesn't seem like she has a crush on him."  
  
"That's good to hear, but what about this morning? What could he have been saying to her?"  
  
"There's only one way to find out and that's to ask," Tommy said.  
  
"I could ask!" Lil shouted as she raised her arm like you would in class.  
  
"Then go and ask!" Phil said back.  
  
"I will, Philip!"  
  
"Then go, Lillian!"  
  
Lil stood up and walked over to where Susie was sitting. They watched her like she was one of the Dummi Bears on the TV that they used to watch when they were babies. After a quick chat, she suddenly stands up and walks back to the table after saying 'I'll see you later' to Susie. She sat back down on her chair and she sticks out her tongue at Phil and said, "See, Philip, I went!"  
  
Phil sticks out his tongue right back at her. After they withdrew their tongues, Chuckie asked, "So, what did you say to her? What did she say back?"  
  
"I said 'I saw you and Steve talking, did he ask you out?' Susie replied saying 'No, silly, he was just asking me if I could tutor him' and that's it."  
  
"So they're not dating?"  
  
"No, they're not dating." "Yes!" Chuckie shouted as he stood up and did his happy dance.  
  
"You know, if you keep on doing that, people will think you're weird," Angelica said as she went up to him, "oh, wait, they already do."  
  
"Shutup Angelica, so what if he seems weird!" Tommy yelled to his cousin.  
  
"Make me, Pickles, come on and make my day!"  
  
"Stop!" Kimi yelled, "This isn't a time to be fighting!"  
  
"Yeah!" they all said.  
  
"Whatever. Well anyways, Chuckie, I want to talk to you about something," Angelica said with an evil smirk, "in private."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I just want to talk to my bestest bud in the whole world! Is that so wrong?"  
  
"Don't go, Chuckie, who knows what she'll do," Phil whispered to him.  
  
Chuckie, who was afraid to go anywhere with Angelica alone, stood up and followed Angelica away from Tommy and the gang. He was more afraid of what Angelica would do to him if he didn't go.  
  
"What do you want to talk to me about?" Chuckie said as they stopped.  
  
"I know, Finster, that you have a little thing for Susie and that you want to ask her out."  
  
"How did you find out?!"  
  
"I have my ways and I thought about doing you a favor and telling her."  
  
"You told her!?"  
  
"Not yet, Finster. It would be wrong if I told her without telling you, so that's why I'm telling you now. After our little talk, I'm going to go over to her and tell her."  
  
"Don't Angelica!"  
  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't tell her, if you make a deal with me. I won't tell her unless you become my servant and do whatever I tell you to do, so do you agree or not?" "I agree," Chuckie said. I don't want Angelica to tell Susie, I want to tell Susie, he thought, so I have to just give in.  
  
"Good. Your first deed for today is to do my Social Studies paper on the Civil War. It's due tomorrow. Have fun, Finster!" Angelica said as she walked away.  
  
Chuckie walked back to the table and sat back down. He gave up too easily and he knew it. He felt like a complete idiot.  
  
"What did she tell you?" asked Tommy.  
  
"She knows."  
  
Everyone gasped. She knew. Of all people, Angelica knew. Angelica Pickles knew Chuckie Finster likes and wants to go out with Susie Carmichael. 


End file.
